WANTED: your OCs
by sing to me paulo
Summary: OC contest: running until Saturday, December 10th. Details inside! -A


_Hi. I'm Alexis, but feel free to call me whatever you want. :)_

_Anyways, I have two plots I need OCs for._

_Plot #1: (A two-shot for **Char**, who is supermegafoxyawesomehot.) Wren S. Anderson is in the City of Angels with 26,000 of her closest Catholic friends. Getting to NCYC was difficult enough, with all the rebuilding and such, but this New Orlean'er never expected to spill her coffee on a celebrity in a hotel lobby – in her pajamas, nonetheless. She never expected to fall in love with Kendall Knight, said celeb, either. **(Minor OC characters needed.)**_

_Plot #2: "Chicago's B96.3, J & Jullian In The Morning. Caller 57, you and four others are going to see Big Time Rush live! And – get this – you all have backstage passes!" Four friends and BTR fans win the chance of a lifetime: to meet their favorite band. They expect (almost) nothing from the meeting, so imagine their surprise when the guys start falling for them! **(The four girls are going to be all OCs. Logan (as a boyfriend) is taken.)**_

_**OR**_

_Plot #3: Four girls. Four boys. One city. One holiday. While in town for Z100's Jingle Bash, our favorite four guys meet four girls, girls who are different from what BTR is used to. "All I Want For Christmas is Not You". **(Same as above.)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Le OC form:**_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Appearance:_

_Style: (Polyvore sets not needed. Just a thorough description would be fine.)_

_Personality:_

_If #1, relationship with Wren?_

_If #1, from New Orleans? If not, where?_

_If #2, BTR boy?_

_If #2, from Chicago? If not, where?_

_If #3, BTR boy?_

_If #3, from New York City? If not, where?_

_Small background story?_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Favorite book:_

_Favorite movie:_

_Favorite TV show:_

_Favorite food:_

_Favorite band/song:_

_Family:_

_Occupation, if they have one:_

_Anything else?_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**My OC:**_

_Name: _Alexis J. Waldorf

_Age: _16 and 7 months

_Appearance: _5'6"; shiny, wavy brown hair down to her ribs; big hazel/green eyes; beauty mark in the center of her left cheek; looks like Alexandra Chando mixed with Nina Dobrev.

_Style: _Alexis loves to dress up. She adores stores like Forever21, The Loft, BCBG, and Rue21. She'll only wear sweats at home, and will never be seen in just jeans and a regular t-shirt. She's a bit of a fashion snob. On any given day, she can be seen wearing a girly blouse (usually in a bright color), a nice-yet-casual skirt of mid-thigh to above-knee length, nice flats or kitten heels that match her shirt, a cardigan, and a few necklaces. When she really dresses up, she goes all out. Exquisite dresses and towering heels are her thing, with the smokey eye and sparkly jewelry.

_Personality: _Bluntly put, Alexis is known for sometimes being a b*tch. She's snappy, sassy, and sarcastic. Her humor is dry and her wit sharp. She's not a perfect person. Her biggest flaws are vanity and jealousy. Her parents push her so hard to be the top of her school that she aims to be perfect in everything she does. Alexis is a very caring person, though. She adores little kids, pets, and her friends and family. If someone talks smack about someone she loves, Alexis will be the first to make them go crying to Mommy. She's very passionate and willing to learn.

_If #1, relationship with Wren? _Alexis is Wren's best friend in the whole wide world.

_If #1, from New Orleans? If not, where? _Oui, from N.O.

_If #2, BTR boy? _Logie-bear.

_If #2, from Chicago? If not, where? _Oui, from Chi-town.

_If #3, BTR boy? _Logano.

_If #3, from New York City? If not, where? _Oui, from the Big Apple.

_Small background story? _While sharing a last name with a fictional character is a coincidence, Alexis' lifestyle is not. Her friends sometimes call her Blair when the similarities between the two get too great. She comes from a long line of Upper East Side elite, which has lead to her becoming slightly snobby. She's a very bright girl who just so happens to love to shop, write songs, and sing. Some nicknames she has are Blair, B, Lex, Lexi, Lexus, A, L, Al. Her father is a pediatrician and her mother is a real estate agent. Her brother, Brock, is the C.E.O. of his own company in New York. (Can be changed for all of them. This is just for example purposes/#3.)

_Likes: _Lex loves fashion, music, books, Twitter, Tumblr, and horse-back riding. Oh, and boys. And gossip. And little kids. (She wants to be a family laywer when she grows up.)

_Dislikes: _She hates being insecure, fakeness, fake tans, bad clothes, those who disrespect her friends/family, and Twilight.

_Favorite book: _Four-way tie between the Clique series, the Gemma Doyle trilogy, "To Kill A Mockingbird", and the Harry Potter series.

_Favorite movie: _"The Phantom of the Opera".

_Favorite TV show: _Five-way tie between "Glee", "Pretty Little Liars", "White Collar", "The Vampire Diaries", and on the BBC "Robin Hood".

_Favorite food: _Chocolate. Specifically, a chocolate lava cake.

_Favorite band/song: _Scouting For Girls/"Posh Girls". (Obivie, BTR/"Famous" for #2.)

_Family:_

*Mother: Kayliegh Brandon Evans, real-estate agent.

*Father: David Evans, pediatrition.

*Bother: Brock Evans, C.E.O. of Evans, Inc. in New York City.

*Sister-in-law: Heather Evans, kindergarten teacher.

*Dog: Chloe, a puggle (beagle + pug).

_Occupation, if they have one: _Shopper. (Rockette-in-training for #3.)

_Anything else? _This is an example. Yes, my character for the stories will have most of these traits, but I'll probably switch things up.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_This contest will end exactly a week from today, on Saturday, December 10th, 2011. Char's two-shot will be written first._

_Also, if you could vote for either #2 or #3, that would be amazing. I'll probably write both, but I would love to know which one to write first._

– _A_


End file.
